User blog:Withersoul 235/A hypothetical Mario Maker Player profile
Why on a blog? Because just like Debug Mode, this is dubiously a true character, and more likely a game mechanic. And yes, this too is bloody serious, and not a joke. Summary The Player is the one behind it all in Super Mario Maker. They are the driving force behind the game, creating all of the levels in the game data, and sharing them on the Course World. They have a master degree of control over the game-world, albeit with limitations (such as the inability to delete Mario). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely 2-C Name: Varies Origin: Super Mario Maker Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Creator of Levels Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 4, 9 and 11), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate the space within the levels and enable Auto Scroll to make space scroll. Able to change the length of levels), Creation, Limited Existence Erasure (Able to delete things from existence, but not everything, such as Mario, castle lava and the start and end of each level), Telekinesis (Able to move created elements anywhere they want), Time Manipulation (Can freeze time by going into the Editor mode and reload time by hitting the Undo Dog button), Destruction (Can create a rocket that can destroy almost all physical matter within a level), Summoning, Portal Creation (By placing doors and pipes), Transmutation (Able to transform various enemies), Matter Manipulation (Can turn objects into other objects), Sealing (By placing enemies and objects in blocks and Bill Blasters), Ability Granting (Able to give Lakitus the ability to throw whatever was placed on them in the Editor, and can grant powers to Mario by placing Power-Ups on him. Can give new attacks to enemies and enable the ability for them to fly), Sound Manipulation (By placing sound boxes. The Player can also play music throughout the entire level by placing certain sound blocks on Mario. Able to change the music in several ways), Text Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Energy Manipulation (Able to conjure several clusters of energy stars that can take out enemies), Limited Magic (Can conjure magic dust), Perception Manipulation (Able to apply a sepia tone/filter to the level on the main menu and a CRT TV filter to any level style), Non-Corporeal (The Player, sans their arm, has no true physical form and exists as a force above the game-world), Dimension Creation (By creating Sub-Zones), Duplication (Can copy elements and is able to split Goombas into several smaller Goombas and Boos into swarms of Boo Buddies), Size Manipulation (Of Mario and enemies), Body Control (Can alter the body properties of enemies; e.g. stretching Mario with the Weird Mushroom and fusing Boos into the ground by placing them on ground tiles. Able to change their physical arm), possible Omnipresence and Omniscience, Property Manipulation (Can change the properties and attributes of elements), Emotional Manipulation (Able to make Wigglers angry by shaking them with telekinesis), Earthquake Generation (Through the POW Block), Speed Manipulation (Can change the speed of the Skull Rafts), Cloaking and Limited Intangibility Inducement (Able to make ?-Blocks invisible and - to an extent - intangible), Vector Manipulation (Can bind elements to tracks, thereby forcing them to move along with it), Adhesion (By stacking elements), Limited Death Inducement (By setting the timer, which will kill Mario when it reaches zero), Statistics Amplification and Motor-Skill Manipulation (By forcing Mario to perform certain movements at the end of a level). Attack Potency: At least Universe level (The Player is able to manipulate, edit, modify, alter and control the entire game world to a massive extent, and is able to destroy almost all physical matter within it by firing a missile. Able to create an entirely new world, namely the Sub-Zones. They can also create a universe-wide filter/shader across the entire dimension, such as a CRT TV filter and a sepia tone), likely Multi-Universe level (The Sub-Zone is likely its own dimension, meaning The Player can control multiple worlds at once. All the levels the Player made are possibly their own worlds as well, meaning the Player could have control over hundreds of worlds at once) Speed: Unknown, possibly Omnipresent ''' '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Able to move several heavy elements) Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Multi-Universal Durability: At least Universal, likely Multi-Universal (Can't be harmed or even attacked by conventional means) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Universal, likely Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: A Stylus Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Omniscient Weaknesses: Their control over the game-world isn't completely unlimited. Category:Blog posts Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2